


Farmer's Daughter

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets an offer, Devon won't let him refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all started with a tweet

*Ryan’s POV*  
“Ryan come here!” Devon yelled for me. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Why Devon was calling for me this early I had no idea. None the less I knew if I didn't get out of bed to see what he wanted I would never live it down. 

“What do you want Devon? I was taking a nap.” I glared at my brother who shoved his phone in my face. There was his twitter feed glowing on the screen. 

“You are taking this girl to her senior prom.” Devon said before heading to his laptop and pulling something up on the screen. 

“I’m not taking anyone to prom. What the hell are you smoking?” I laughed and put Devon’s phone on his bed.

“Oh yes you are. OK so listen I got an email from Lindsay and she has been doing a story on this girl. She had to write an essay and everything on why she wanted you to take her to prom. It is totally well written. You have to take her dude.”

“Who is Lindsay?” I asked confused. I sat down on Devon’s bed and starched Amillie behind the ears.

Devon whipped his head around to stare at me his mouth hanging open. “Lindsay Applecot, the one who got away from me dude! Anyways you totally have to take this girl. Oh and of course you have to leave this weekend so you can be there next week to help her find her a dress before prom.”

“I have to help this girl find a dress for her prom? Why doesn't she have one? Isn't that like a rule the girl always has her dress.”

“Not when you live in a town like this girl does. Most of the girls wear their mom’s old prom dresses but I will not let that happen to this girl.” Devon turned to me his eyes grinning with a plan.

“OK well what’s the plan? Also give me background information about this girl. I need to know as much as I can.”

Devon grinned and slapped my shoulder. “Ok so, you fly out tomorrow and there will be a rental car waiting for you with directions to her house. You will spend the whole week there getting her ready to have the best prom in the world. You all have reservations at the local steak house the night of prom, under your name of course.” Devon stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. “The girls name is Audrey Lowes, she is eighteen and a senior. She is a farmer’s daughter, her mother recently passed away so she and her older brother take care of the farm. She’s really sweet. I talked to her a little bit. She didn't believe it was really me.”

“So, she’s not out to get famous?” I rolled my eyes at my brother.

“No, dude but seriously be a gentleman ok?” Devon rolled his eyes at me.

“I will, Jesus don’t worry about it. Make this week special for this girl I got it. So, what does she look like?”

Devon scrolled through his phone and then held it out for me. I took the phone at stared at the picture. The girl didn’t look eighteen she looked twenty at least. She had dark red ringlet curls, green eyes, and a dark tan. She was dressed in torn jeans, cowboy boots, and a faded tee shirt. She was beautiful. I nodded before handing the phone back to Devon.

“She’s good looking.” 

“Yea, whatever Ryan I know you think she’s beautiful and that’s because she’s your type. Red head, curls, and tall and skinny as hell.” Devon rolled his eyes at me.

“Well, yea she is but that’s not the point. I’m there to make it a good week for her and that’s it. So, what do I do while she’s in school?”

“You have other things lined up. There is a local YMCA and I have you set up to do swimming lessons with kids too young to go to school.”

I nodded. “OK sounds good. So what should I take?”

“Here let me help you pack.” Devon stood up and followed me to my room to help me pack.

*Audrey’s POV*

The dogs were going crazy with the barking, it was driving me up the wall. I quickly grabbed my shotgun and headed outside. I saw an unfamiliar car coming up my driveway. I loaded the gun and pointed it at the car. “Get off my land. You are trespassing.” 

“Whoa! It’s just me Auds god put the damn gun away!” Jason yelled from the car. I rolled my eyes but put the gun down and emptied the chamber. My brother got out of the car and shook his head at me. 

“See, this is why we don’t have company. You are fucking crazy all the time.” 

“Whatever Jason, you were supposed to be home four hours ago. Where were you?” 

“I was out with Emily. Nothing wrong with showing a lady a good time is there?”

I glared at Emily, who was following my brother up the walk way. “Jason, she can’t be here. We had a deal remember?”

“Oh trust me sweetie I don’t want to be here. We are getting Jason’s things. He is finally moving out.” Emily threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled at me. I let her walk past me but then turned to my brother. 

“The fuck dude! You’re moving and you didn't tell me?”

“Look, Audrey we knew this day would come. I can’t stay away from my fiancee forever. It’s not fair to Emily.”

“What about me Jason? I need an extra set of hands on the farm. Are you going to travel the hour every morning to help me turn the horses out? What about the pigs, you gonna help me feed them every day?” I folded my arms as I waited for an answer. 

“Well no but you can totally handle it on your own. I know you can.” Jason slapped me on the shoulder and walked inside. I shook my head and walked down to the stable. I petted my favorite horse, Midnight.

“This is it for us girl. I highly doubt I can do everything to keep this farm moving smoothly. I’ll try but I can’t promise anything.”  
Midnight pushed her nose against my hair and huffed. I kissed Midnight’s nose tears falling down my face. I stayed down in the stable until I heard Jason pull away in the car. I made my way back up to the house and went back to my room. I passed Jason’s room and saw it completely empty the door wide open. I slammed his door shut angrily, how dare he leave me with a whole damn farm to take care of. I spotted a picture hanging in the hall. I punched it, my fist going through the frame and then through the drywall. My fingers stung as the blood trickled down my forearm. I stripped my top shirt off and walked towards the bathroom. I cleaned my hand up and wrapped my tee shirt around my hand. I heard the dogs barking in the yard so I grabbed my gun and headed outside. I saw a person walking towards me. I didn't recognize the car or the person, I struggled to put the bullet in the gun. I finally managed to get it in the chamber and pointed the gun at the stranger. 

“Identify yourself or I will shoot.”

The stranger threw their hands up. “I’m Ryan Lochte. I’m looking for Audrey Lowes. I would like to ask her to prom.”

I squinted at the stranger. I flicked the flood lights on lighting up the whole front yard. Sure enough Ryan Lochte was standing in my front yard. He had things thrown around his feet. I set the gun down and looked at him. “Are you really Ryan Lochte?”

Ryan nodded his hands still in the air. 

“Well um come inside. Sorry about the gun.”

Ryan picked up the things he had dropped and walked up to the porch. His hands were shaking as he handed me the roses and a teddy bear wearing a swim cap and goggles. I took the things and opened the front door. Ryan followed me into the house and looked around.

“You always greet strangers with a gun?”

I laughed and turned to Ryan. “Well not always but, only the strangers I don’t know.”

“So, I take that as yes. So what about prom? Will you go with me?” Ryan fiddled with his hands. 

“Sure, I’ll go to prom with you.” I don’t have a dress though.”

Ryan grinned. “That is for me to take care of. Oh what happened to your hand?” Ryan gestured to my wrapped hand. I shrugged. 

“Just punched a wall. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Um ok well we probably should take you to the hospital and get that checked out. I can drive you.” Ryan offered shuffling his feet. I glanced down at my now soaked tee shirt.

“Yea, that’s probably a good idea. Let me just get a new shirt. I’ll be right back.” I ran back to my room and grabbed an old shirt re wrapping my hand. I ran back out to Ryan and grabbed my purse. “Let’s get this over with.”

I followed Ryan out to his car and directed him to the local hospital. We walked in and I was taken right back. Once my hand was stitched up and put in a splint Ryan led me out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. I sat down in the seat and struggled to get buckled. Ryan reached over and buckled my seat for me.

“You didn't need to do that. I would have figured it out.”

“I know you would have but, I’m a gentleman. So let me ask you what colors do you want your dress to be? Do you want me to wear a black or white suit? A tie or bow tie?”

I shrugged looking out the window. “It all depends on the dress I guess. You don’t have to figure my dress out. I can borrow one from my aunt.”

“Oh no, that’s not happening. You are getting a brand new dress on me. I am going to make this the best night of your life.”

“You don’t have too.” I mumbled looking down at my legs. Ryan stopped in front of a prom store in town. 

“This store is closed Ryan.” I commented looking at the store with only a few lights on. Ryan turned the car off and went over to my side of the car. He opened the door and held his and out to me.

“It looks closed but we have an appointment with the owner of this store. We are getting your dress tonight my dear.”

I took Ryan’s hand and laughed at him. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Not at all. You are welcome to whatever dress you want. You are forbidden to look at the price tag. Just find the dress of your dreams.” Ryan opened the door and ushered me inside the store. I walked into the store and stared at all the dresses hanging all around. 

“I feel like this is a pretty woman dream.” I commented laughing.

“Well this isn't a dream. This is your real life pretty woman moment.” Ryan grinned and walked over to the owner. I took a deep breath and stared looking at all the beautiful expensive dresses around me.


	2. Farmer's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress shopping!

*Ryan’s POV*

I watched Audrey as she saw looking at dresses. Even though I had told her not to look at price tags I could tell she was doing it. I shook my head and stood up walking over to her. I shook my head and stood up walking over to her. I pulled out the dress she had just put back. It was a beautiful white dress. I hung it over my arm before turning to the owner. 

“Audrey you are going to get whatever dress you want so just try one on already.” 

Audrey turned around and stared at me. “These dresses are so expensive! Who the hell spends fifty dollars on a dress that is going to be worn one time? That is insane!”

I held back a laugh at the owners face before taking Audrey to a corner. “Look, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Take advantage of it. If you don’t start picking dresses I will pick your dress for you.” I warned trying to be forceful. 

“Ok pick my dress. In case you haven’t noticed I’m not girlie, I have no clue what the hell I’m doing right now. I’m a farmer’s daughter, I spend all my time with animals. I’m not well liked at my school. People either hate me for the family I was born into or they don’t know who I am.” Audrey but her lip and turned away from me. I heard her sniffle as if she was crying. I stepped in front of Audrey and lifted her face so I could look into her eyes.

“This is your time to change it. Make them pay attention to you! You aren’t your family name, you aren’t other people’s mistakes. Make them see who Audrey Lowes is.”

“I’m no one special.” Audrey mumbled sadly.

I shook my head. “Yes you are! Let me tell you what I know about you. You are a kind person, you love animals, and you’ve had a hard life but, you have overcome so much in your eighteen years. You, Audrey Paige Lowes are an incredible young woman. Don’t let some stupid kids from your small town define who you are. Audrey, you get to decide who you are, and who you want to be.” I squeezed Audrey’s shoulder and walked past her to the dresses. Next thing I knew I was being hugged from behind. I turned around and hugged Audrey to my chest. Audrey pulled away slightly a grin on her face.

“You read my essay. You actually read it.” 

“It was a long six hour flight. I figured it was only fair to read it since you took the time to write it.” I smiled at Audrey. “I have to say it was very well written though it kind of sounded like a journal entry.”

“Yea, it kind of went that way. I had no idea what to write after a little while and I didn’t want it to sound like a cliché.”

“Well you did very well on that. Now do you still want me to pick your dress? I will if you want me too but, I want you to like the dress.”

“I’m sure I will like whatever dress you pick. I’m seriously not good with this stuff. I have no idea what I want.”   
Audrey followed me back to the dresses. I continued to look through them and held up some dresses to Audrey’s body. I sent Audrey to the dressing room with six dresses.

“Ok, so you also have to like the dress so, you get to help me pick it out.” Audrey called from the dressing room. 

“Alright that’s fair.” I agreed sitting down waiting for Audrey to come out and show me a dress.

“I’m not coming out in this dress! It is hideous on me! Pink is so not my color!” 

“Ok just try on the next one.” I called back smiling. I pulled my phone out and started a game up while waiting for Audrey to come out with a dress. I saw dress after dress be hung over the top of the door. Finally the door opened and Audrey stepped out. 

“This is the last dress and I’m not sure about it.”

I smiled at Audrey. “So, what’s not to like about it?”

“It’s white, isn’t that supposed to be strictly a wedding color?”

I shrugged. “Not always. If you don’t like the color maybe we can find it in a different color?” I suggested looking at the store owner, who nodded and left to the back room. She returned with the same dress in an emerald green color. She held it up for Audrey and myself to look at.

“Try that on. It will look stunning with your green eyes.” The store owner followed Audrey into the dressing room. A few moments later I heard a gasp come from the dressing room.

“I love it!” Audrey stepped out and twirled in a short circle. 

“You really love it? If you love it and want it then it’s yours, no questions asked.” I smiled at Audrey. 

“I do love it, I feel like a princess in it.”

“Good, then it is totally yours. How about we go grab some dinner?”

“Yea sure just let me change back into my clothes.” Audrey smiled and walked back into the dressing room. I turned to the store owner and paid for the dress. 

*Audrey’s POV*  
I walked back into the dressing room and smiled as I looked in the full length mirror. I looked like a princess. I had never felt beautiful until this moment. I felt like Cinderella. I hadn’t in my wildest dreams thought I could win the contest for Ryan Lochte to take me to my senior prom. I had never believed I was talking to Ryan’s brother and ever since Ryan showed up at my door I felt like I was in a dream. “You are a beautiful woman.” I repeated smiling in the mirror. I quickly changed into my clothes and carefully hung the dress back on the hanger. I walked out to meet Ryan back at the front of the store. He grinned and held the door open for me. 

“Ready to go get dinner my lady?”  
“I’m not your lady crazy man. You probably have a girlfriend who wouldn’t like that you said that.” I grinned at Ryan. 

“Yea no there is no girlfriend. Hasn’t be a girlfriend in a long time.”

“Oh so, I’m the lady of the week?” I joked nudging Ryan with my shoulder. 

“I was hoping it would last longer than just a week. I read your essay and I feel in love, if I’m being honest.” Ryan looked up at me a twinkle in his eyes. I shook my head laughing. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” I rolled my eyes and got into the car. I looked at Ryan who looked defeated as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Oh my god, you are being serious? Why me though? You could have anyone you wanted why me?”

“Well you’re different. I’ve been chasing after all these supermodels thinking my happily ever after was with them when I should have been looking for you. Everyone always told me to find a nice normal girl to settle down with. Well you’re the girl everyone keeps telling me to find. You are it for me.” 

“I think you are totally nuts just so you know.” I laughed out shaking my head.

“You aren’t saying no though.” Ryan commented smiling wide.

“I would be stupid to tell you no, you are my idol. So, yes I will date you.”

Ryan grinned and reached back with one hand into a bag behind his seat.

“STOP put both your hands on the wheel I will get whatever you are trying to get.” I yelled out. Ryan put both his hands back on the steering wheel and smiled.

“It’s in the left side pocket. I had it made for you.” Ryan smiled. I reached back into the bag and pulled out a small blue felt bag. I opened the bag and saw a beautiful heart toggle necklace. 

“It’s beautiful.” I breathed out.

“It’s a Tiffany matching set. There should be a matching bracelet. I was hoping you would wear them to prom. They have something special written on both sides of the heart.” Ryan grinned and pulled into the local high school hot restaurant. I reached back into the bag and found the matching bracelet. Written on one side of the heart was, ‘Prom?’ on the other side of the heart there was more writing. I grinned at what it said,’ APL&RSL A night to remember.’

“This is beautiful.” I grinned at Ryan while putting on the bracelet.

“Well, I guess I need to get you a different one since we are dating now.” Ryan reached over and helped me put the necklace on. 

“How is this for dinner? We can go somewhere else if you want too.” 

“This is fine. I have to warn you that this is where a lot of the high school kids hang out. So, I’m not well liked you might hear a lot of bad stuff.”

Ryan shrugged and went to open my door. “I already told you. You aren’t your past nor are you other people’s mistakes. Nothing any person says in there will change how I view you. Only person who can change that is you.” Ryan tossed an arm over my shoulder and led me into the restaurant. Ryan laced our hands together as we walked back to our table. I could feel everyone staring at us. I was starting to get uncomfortable until I felt Ryan’s hand on the small of my back.

“Just smile, it confuses people and they smile back.” Ryan said through a smile. I took his advice smiling at the football team when we passed them. When we sat down I could tell everyone’s eyes were still on us.

“Why are they still staring at us?” I asked Ryan nervously.

Ryan looked up from his menu. “They are being RUDE. I would just ignore them if I was you. Apparently they WEREN’T RAISED WITH ANY MANNERS.” Ryan directed the last part to the table of staring football players. I held my hand up and giggled behind my hand. Ryan winked before turning back to his menu. I took his lead and scanned over the menu before deciding on what I wanted. The waitress came by and took our order. Once she was gone Ryan pulled out his phone and pointed it at me.  
“Smile, oh come on give me a real smile. There just like that.” Ryan snapped the picture and showed it to me. 

“It looks alright I guess.” 

Ryan shook his head. “No, it is beautiful just like you. I am going to post it. Wait what’s your facebook?”

I grinned and took Ryan’s phone. I added myself to his friends and handed the phone back to Ryan. Ryan grinned tapping away on his keyboard. He showed it to me after he posted it. He had posted a very simple caption with it. The caption read,’ Out to dinner with this beauty she said yes to being my very own Cinderella. Happy man.’

I grinned at Ryan. “I’m really not anyone special.” I argued lightly.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey's past is raveled

*Ryan’s POV*

“Oh yes you are. You are my princess and I tend to treat you like it.” I smile taking Audrey’s hand. “So how excited are you for prom?”

Audrey smiled. “It will be a lot of fun now that I have you as my date and boyfriend. I just don’t know how to wear my hair or do my nails or oh god my make up.” Audrey’s face filled with dread.

I took her hand and squeezed it. “Hey do not be worried, we will figure something out. Do you have any girlfriends you want to get ready with?” I asked softly. Audrey raised an eyebrow at me.

“Um, let’s see I’m the most hated girl at my school. No I don’t.”

I wiped my phone out and held it up to Audrey. A smile playing on my lips.

“Then I call in three amazing women from Florida.”

“Who?”

“My mom and two sisters. I know they are going to love you. They will have a spa day with you and help you with your hair and makeup ok?” 

“This is way too much, I can’t let you do that Ryan. You have already spent so much money on me.” I held up my hand to stop her.

“Look, I want to do this so I will. I’m doing this because you deserve it. You deserve this to be the best week of high school you have ever had.”

“Thank you but this way too much.”

“Well get used to it.” I replied smiling at Audrey. We ate dinner and I took Audrey back to her house before heading back to my hotel. The moment I got settled in bed I called my mom.

“I finally found her mama. I found my future wife.”

“Oh Ryan’s that’s wonderful. Tell me all about her.”

“Well you know how I’m here in Vermont to take a senior girl to her prom? Well turns out she is the future Mrs. Lochte. Her name is Audrey Paige Lowes, she is eighteen and before you say anything about the eight year age difference, she doesn’t act like a normal eighteen year old. She has been through so much but she is an adult. I just ask that all my family reserve judgment until you meet her.”

“Alright Ryan, I can keep any concerns to myself until I meet her.”

“Thank you, speaking of meeting her how would you and my lovely sisters like a spa day on me here in Vermont? You could meet her then and maybe help her get ready for prom?”

“Well we would love too but what about the girl’s mother?”

“Her mom passed away last year. It’s just her. I’m half tempted to crash her prom with the whole USA swimming team."

“Ryan, you can’t do that and you know that. Doesn’t she have any friends to get ready with?”

“She says her best friend moved away last semester. So no mom, Audrey literally has been by herself for a while now. So, will you fly in with Meghan and Kristin?”

“Yes dear, send me the flight information and I will talk to your sisters about it in the morning.”

“Thanks mama, I love you see you in a few days.” I hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I booked a flight for my sisters and mom before forwarding the email to my mom. I then went to shower and dress for the day. I dressed in jeans with a simple blue button up and my favorite green sneakers before heading to Audrey’s house. A few moments after I knocked on the door Audrey opened it wearing a robe and her hair piled high on her head.

“Did, I wake you?” I asked stepping into the living room.

Audrey shook her head. “No, I’ve been up for a while you caught me right out of the shower.”

“Your hair’s not wet.” I commented glancing at her dry hair. 

Audrey laughed. “Yea not all girls wash their hair every day. It’s not healthy for the hair.”

“I wash my hair every day and it’s totally fine.”

“You also swim every day so your hair needs it. Do you mind to stay here while I get dressed?” 

“Ooh la la your naked.” I wiggled my eyebrows at Audrey. Audrey slapped my forearm laughing before she walked down the hall to her room. I sat down on the sofa and waited for Audrey. When Audrey came back down the hall I couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked in just jeans and a tanktop. “You look amazing. So what do you want to do today?”

Audrey shrugged. “I could show you around the town? I have to stop at the high school and drop off some books.”

I nodded. “Ok, that sounds cool. Would you be able to show me around your high school?” I asked as I followed her outside.

“Yea probably, it’s a small town no one cares what happens at the school.”

We decided to take Audrey’s car, which turned out to be an old beat up truck that had no seatbelts and looked like it had been shot at.

“This is highly dangerous.” I commented about the lack of seatbelts a few minutes into our ride.

Audrey just shrugged at me. “Yea, well it’s my granddaddy’s old truck, I can’t afford another car. We just went through the only light in the whole town.”

I looked back at the light. “That’s it? What about traffic?”

“Uh, we don’t have traffic. Our town has a population of maybe three hundred people.”

“How big is your graduating class?” I asked amazed.

“I think we are going to have sixty? Biggest class since my mama graduated.”

“Oh wow, your class is hella small.”

Audrey laughed as she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

I followed Audrey inside surprised to find kids inside the school on a Saturday.

“Why are all these people here?’

“Saturday school. A lot of kids drop out so the governor made any kids failing go to Saturday school. Try to increase the amount of kids who actually get a diploma.” Audrey shrugged.

“Oh that sounds like a good idea I guess. Why are they holding cow bells?” I asked as I examined a picture of last year’s graduating class. 

Audrey smiled. “It’s tradition to ring a cowbell for someone who actually graduates. See how this kid is holding two of them? He had both parents come to his graduation that normally doesn’t happen in this town. We are a poor farming town after all.”

I grinned. “That is actually wicked cool. So, I guess you will have a cowbell?”

Audrey looked at me sadly before shaking her head. “No, my mom is dead and my father ran off. I will graduate and no one will care enough to come. I will be the second person on both sides of my family to graduate.” Audrey walked ahead of me. I followed silently vowing to make sure Audrey had people at her graduation. 

*Audrey’s POV*

I walked ahead of Ryan trying hard not to cry. I knew for a long time no one would be at my graduation but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. I wanted cowbells to ring when my name was called. I knew I wouldn’t hear them. I walked into the front office, returned the books I was supposed to and then turned to Ryan. “So, what do you want to see?”

“What do you want to show me? You don’t have to show me anything. We can head back to your house and just hang out if you want.”

I smiled at Ryan. “There is one thing I want to show you but we have to stop at the florist first.”

Ryan nodded. “Ok let’s go.”

I drove to the florist and bought a single red rose before driving to the cemetery. I parked my car and made my way to my mother’s grave. Ryan followed me not saying a word, something I was grateful for. We stopped in front of her grave. I leaned down and laid the rose across her tombstone. 

“Well this is it. This is where my Mama is. She would have loved to help me get ready for prom. She would have been so happy a guy asked me.” I let out a sigh. “She’s buried next to my granddaddy and grandma. Right between her parents just like she wanted. God, I miss her so freaking much.”

Ryan took my hand. “I’m sorry Audrey I wish I could take your pain away.”

I nodded and leaned against Ryan’s side. Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “She would never believe you asked me. You were here favorite swimmer in the last Olympics. She hated how the media loved Michael Phelps. Always said Michael was always going to be stuck making bad decisions.” I laughed thinking about it.

Ryan let out a little chuckle. “Then she was a smart lady. You both have the same name.”

“Yea, she wanted her maiden name to be carried on so she gave it to me as a middle name. Come on lets go I can’t stand to be here for very long.” I lead Ryan back to my car. Once in the driver’s seat I broke down crying for a good thirty minutes I turned to Ryan and wiped my eyes.

“Sorry, I just hate the fact that she isn’t here. She was my best friend. I haven’t visited her grave since she died. I went to the funeral of course but the moment she was put in the ground I bolted. I should have stayed but I couldn’t. It was way too hard I regret it a lot.”

“I’m sure she knew you couldn’t be there. I’m sure she is in heaven understanding it.” Ryan comforted me.

I sighed and laid my head against Ryan’s chest. “I don’t want to drive now. I’m afraid I’m way too shaky.”

“Then move over let me drive.” 

I looked up at Ryan. “Can you drive a stick?”

“Yes, if a man can’t drive a stick he’s a pussy. Everyone should learn how to drive stick.” Ryan commented rolling his eyes.

I climbed over Ryan and switched seats with him. Ryan started the car and pulled out of the cemetery. I directed Ryan to my favorite pizza place and we got dinner. Over dinner was talked about my mom and how she had passed away from lung cancer because she smoked. “It’s normal for all the females to smoke and the men to drink in this town.”

“This town doesn’t sound very appealing no offense.” 

I waved Ryan off. “It’s fine I hate it here. I can’t wait to go off to college. I’m going off to the University of Florida.”

“You’re going to be a gator! That’s awesome. I loved it there. Shit I still live in that town. Can I ask you what happened to your father?”

“Oh, well he was a crack head. He ripped a lot of people in this town off and then left town. He was an asshole.”

“Do you know if he’s still alive?”

I shook my head. “No, I don’t know if he’s still alive and honestly I hope he’s dead. He beat my mom a lot. She had a lot of broken bones that were never fixed because she struggled to raise two kids on her own.”

“What would you do if he reached out to you?”

I shrugged. “Probably tell him to go fuck himself. I don’t need him in my life. I went eighteen years without him. He isn’t going to get to waltz in my life now.”

Ryan nodded. “That sounds like you still hold a lot of anger.”

“I do, he shouldn’t have fucking left. At sixteen years old I had no parents left. My granddaddy shouldn’t have had to play the father figure to me.”

“How did he do as that figure for you?” Ryan asked softly taking my hand.

I ran my other hand through my hair. “He was an alcoholic. I loved him but he was a shitty figure for me to look up too. I have a bad past, I got into drugs after my mother passed. I just recently got clean but there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think of how easy it would be to just slip back into the drugs. I have never had a guy be nice to me the way you are. I don’t know how to feel about it to be honest.”

“How have your past guys treated you?” 

“They either beat me or sold me for drug money. My brother didn’t care enough to stop it because he was the one introducing me to these guys, and well my mother worked three jobs and then she got sick so she couldn’t be around. It was hard.”

Ryan squeezed my hand tighter. “I am not those other guys and nor will I ever be. I will never raise my hand to you nor will I joke about it.”

“Thanks, I want to believe you and I do so far but, I can’t promise to always believe you. It’s super hard too.” 

“I understand, my cousin thinks it’s normal for guys to beat her. I know the path abuse can lead you down. It’s a slippery slope trying to get out of it.” 

I nodded and when the door to the restaurant opened I blew out a breath as I realized who had just walked inside. 

“Audrey babe there you are! How have you been girl?” The man who walked in asked coming over to our table. 

“Kenny, I’m not your babe and I’m fine. If you came to find me congratulations you found me. You can leave now.”

Kenny stood at our table. “Oh come on babe don’t be like that. Want to go get high? I got some Oxy, it can be just like old times. We get high and fuck how’s that sound?”

“No, Kenny I don’ want to get high. I don’t do drugs anymore. I certainly don’t want to sleep with you either.” 

Kenny reached over and touched my arm. I flinched before shrugging him off. “No Kenny just leave already.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will. I think you still need to pay some debts you owe.” Kenny tightened his hand around my wrist.


End file.
